


Apron of Fury (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr post by the_ragnarok.  Once the image was in my head, it wouldn't leave until John had made a casserole in all his aprony glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apron of Fury (Fanart)

These pics have been previously posted [here](http://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/144206916923/these-pics-were-originally-posted-here-have-some).


End file.
